Fangirl Madness!
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: Hey guys! I'm Ivy Ander, I'm crazy! I'm obsessed with KHR and I just made a portal to go to the KHR world! But due to some circumstances, I got stuck with my best friend, Eva May in the KHR world! But that's alright, we should have fun and tell the KHR characters abut the fandom, like telling 1827 to our little tuna! He's gonna freak out! We're gonna have so much fun! Can't wait!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I'm Ivy Ander! Of course it's not my real name but these characters are based off of my best friend and I. My best friend and I are obsessed with KHR. Well it's mostly me. But she still enjoys KHR. Anyways, we are going to the world of KHR! So to start off the fic here's a description of us and later on this prologue, there's a short intro. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Description**

 **Name:** Ivy Ander

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** May 8th

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 5ft, in other words I'm short.

 **Nationality:** American

 **Heritage:** Chinese

 **Hair color:** Dark brown, almost black

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Other descriptions:** Hair reaches to my waists, blind as a bat without glasses, sarcastic, evil

 **Likes:** To read KHR fanfics, draw KHR characters, update the KHR Bible, (Basically an obsessed fangirl!), ice cream, sweets, to be organized, to eat, to rain on people's parade, being evil to my friends (Especially my best friend), blackmailing

 **Dislike:** math class, sleep, don't want my other friends to know that I'm an obsessed fangirl,

 **Favorite characters:** Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, Enma Kozato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Spanner, Lal Mirch, Belphegor, Mammon, and 20YL Lambo. (No particular order)

 **Pairings Supporting: 1827, R27, 8059, 182769 (But I don't like 6927), G27, KyokoxChromexHaru, FonxViper, BelxMammon, the list continues...**

xxxx

 **Name:** Eva May

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** ?

 **Age** :14

 **Height** : 5ft 5in ish (Ivy's Note: -_- You're tall...)

 **Nationality** : American

 **Heritage** : Irish and other european countries

 **Eye color:** blue

 **Hair color:** Light brown blonde-ish

 **Likes** : Reading(fanfictions and actual books), TV, **dragons** , being weird, annoying other people, being evil, pizza, chocolate, to procrastination

 **Dislikes** : Being annoyed by people, stories that aren't finished (like most of Ivy's fics -_-), and school

 **Favorite characters:** Reborn, Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Skull

 **Pairings Supported: R27, G27, 1827 (Ivy's Note:** **more** **of R27, But 1827 is better :P), 8059**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The real world**

In the deep depths of her laboratory, the teen laughs hysterically.

"My masterpiece is finally done!"

'Should I really do this? Ha, who am I kidding? Screw time and space, I'm going into the world of KHR! Muhahahahah- *ring ring*

"Dang it! Who's calling at this time?!"

" _Hello_?! (obviously pissed at the interruption) _Who is this? Better be good_!"

"Uhh... Ivy is this a good time?"

"What do _you_ think?! I was about to operate the _portal_! So what is it, Eva?!"

"Umm.. I was gonna call to ask if you wanted to go to the mall, but I think I'll come to your lab since you are done with it! Finally, you finished it! Be there in ten minutes, see you then! Bye!"

"Wai- wha- what? Oh come on! I was gonna be the first one to go _there_!" Ivy sulks in a corner drawing circles on the floor, but suddenly she thinks of a great idea and smiles sadistically, "Oh well, since I never tested it out, there might be a chance that we can't come back. It's not like I would mind, this is KHR we are going to!"

* * *

 **I hope you like this plot! I will post the first chapter when I finish editing, I hope it's soon! And if you have any ideas on what to have the KHR characters find out about what their world is like in our fandom, please pm or say it in a review! That would help a lot. Also I'm having a blast on writing this, I love to write this! Hope you like this as much as I love writing this!**

 **Edit1 12/1/15: Just correcting stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

 **Namimori**

It was a beautiful day in Namimori, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there were pink grenades going off everywhere, and hitmen torturi- I mean tutoring their students. An- wait a second, that's not peaceful!... Well this is KHR, what did you think? That there would actually be sunshine and rainbows. Life is just going to get worse.

* * *

 **In the middle of the jungle, running for their lives,**

"Ahhhhh! Ivy! Why are we in the middle of the jungle?! And why are there tigers chasing us?!"

Said a 14 year old American girl with dirty blonde wavy hair and blue eyes in jeans, a green sweater, and sneakers.

"Argh! Just give me a minute! I'm figuring out the coordinates! You know I was never good at math!" Yelled back her friend. She was a Chinese girl in a t-shirt with denim vest over it, matching color jeans, black framed glasses, along with bright purple and black sneakers. She also had dark brown eyes and hair down to her waist.

"Actually, you're one of the top six in our math class." Ivy deadpanned.

"Eva, this is not the time for that! Fend off the tigers for a sec!"

"How am I gonna do that?!"

"Never mind! Let's climb on that tree!"

 **xxxx**

 **On the tree out of breath,**

"So how in the world are we supposed to go to Namimori? Wait is this even KHR?! I'm pretty sure it's just the Amazon jungle. Ivy, please don't tell me that you messed up again!"

"Be quiet! And of course we're in KHR, look at ourselves. We're anime-ized!"

"Ivy, that's not a word, but you are right! We are in KHR! Yay, but where is this?"

"Umm... According to what you said and my calculations, I think we're in the Amazon jungle. So bring out the portal machine, I'll try to get to Namimori."

"...I was in charge of the machine?! But I don't have it! What are we gonna do?!"

"Hahahaha! You fell for it! It's right here." Ivy said in between laughs.

 **"Ivy Ander! I hate you! Argh! When we get to Namimori, I'm gonna tell Hibari that you like him!"**

"Nooooo! Eva-sama, please! Don't! I'm sorry! I'll never do that again!"

"Fine, **but just remember that I'm your best friend so I know all your secrets, I can choose to tell the KHR characters your embarrassing moments or when we get home, I'll tell everyone you're fangirling side!** " She threatened sadistically.

"I knew Eva was evil but I never knew Eva could be this devilish!" Ivy thought. "Ok, let see if I got the coordinates correct this time." Trying, to change the subject.

"It better be right this time." Eva muttered.

Ivy types the keys and hits enter, then slowly a portal forms. The duo steps in and saw that they are in a room full of antique items.

 **In the rich room,**

"This... isn't... Namimori! Ivy!" Eva muttered sternly.

"Hey! It's not as easy as it seems! We didn't really know where we were, all we saw was a jungle! So jungles usually are in South America or Africa and the closest land was north so I changed the north coordinates."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Shouldn't we search for some hints on where we are?"

Ivy and Eva found a door cracked open and heard some people talking, so they peeked and saw the VARIA! No doubt about that it was the VARIA! Vongola's frickin' assassination association, VARIA! Ivy started to back away from the door while accidentally kicking the trash can, making a loud bang. The two both froze until the door slammed open with Squalo yelling intruder. Eva was the first to snap out of it. She grabbed the portal machine and Ivy who was still in shock. Eva frantically pressed random buttons and made a portal, stepped in, and closed the portal before the VARIA could react.

 **Omake Varia POV (can you guess who is who? And please bear with the Varia's foul mouth.)**

The Varia was having a meeting until they heard someone in the waiting room next to the meeting room.

"VOOOIII! WHO THE HELL IS THERE!"

"Ushishishi, it's probably some peasant intruder. How dare they intrude the prince's territory! I will cut him up!"

"Oooh~ If he's a cutie, I call dibs!"

"Muu~ If I'm not getting paid, I don't care."

"Fucking trash, shut up and see who it is. This isn't your first day, scum!"

"Boss, shal-"

"VOI! Shut up! There is an intruder!"

 _(Poor Levi, he got cut off- Who am I kidding? Who cares, it's just a disgusting old man!)_

 **After Ivy and Eva left**

"VOI! What was that!?"

"Ushishishi, it seems like some kind of peasant magic trick. Mammon, is this your doing?"

"Muu~ boss, This involves no payment so I have nothing to do with this. And Belphegor, my illusions are not magic tricks!"

"Aww... Too bad that they left, those two were so adorable! Although I prefer men!"

"Trash, identify who those two scums are and then Mammon, locate where they are. Now trashes, get me some meat!"

* * *

 **Hoped you like this plot! I had so much fun writing this. When my best friend, Eva, and I read this, we were at the mall laughing our heads off! People were looking at us as if we were crazy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, all rights go to Akira Amano!**

 **Edit 12/1/15: Just going over stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I just finished editing this and I'm just having so much fun!**

 **Thank you Tomokachan76, allylovesbluefood, and xXxKawaiiAnglexXx for following/favoriteing! I really appreciate you guys! Please leave a review or pm me if there are any comments, questions, or ideas.**

 **Review reply to** **allylovesbluefood: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I hope the Varia is in character! And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The area the portal opened,**

"That was close! Thanks so much for pulling me out there, Eva. I was so scared that I couldn't move!"

"I know, right? But I just realized that we might have made possible enemies with the Varia! What are we gonna do?! They are _**THE** _ Varia they **can kill us anytime!** " While Eva was freaking out and hyperventilating, Ivy froze.

Snapping out of it Ivy said, "Wa-wait a sec, it was the Varia _and we didn't even take any pictures with them?!_ "

"Seriously Ivy?! They are probably hunting us down right now and that's all you think about?!"

"Chill, Eva don't you remember that we're from what world? We know all their secrets, if anything bad happens we'll just blackmail them." Ivy said plainly. "Oh yeah, then we could take pictures with them! Yay! Problem solved!"

" **Really**? Are you sure _blackmailing the VARIA is a good idea_?! Argh! Just figure out where we are right now!"

"Ok, ok, chill! I'm searching!"

 **5 Minutes later**

"Kyaaaa!"

"What is it, Ivy?!" 'Wonder what made her fangirl scream.'

"Eva, guess where we are?!" Ivy said excitedly, like an ecstatic puppy.

"I don't know! All I know is that were not in Namimori!" Starting to get annoyed.

"Half correct, we are in Kokuyo, the neighboring town of Namimori! Aaannnd where Mukuro is! Kyaaa! We get to meet Mr. Pineapple and Chrome-chan!"

"Yay! We know where we are! So can we go to Namimori first? I wanna meet Reborn. I want to see him first!"

"Noooo! I wanna see Chrome and the fruit first though!" Ivy wined childishly.

 _"No, we're going to Namimori!"_

 **"We're staying here!"**

" _No!"_

 **"Yes!"**

 _"No!_

" **Fine**! Go there if you want but I'm staying here!"

" **Fine**! I'll just go there by myself! Give me the portal machine thingy!"

" **Here**!"

 **Normal POV**

As Ivy stretch out to hand Eva the machine, needles were thrown to the ground in front of the tips of our shoes. Which caused the natural reaction, jumping back and letting go the things in our hands.

"Noooo!" The duo screamed. Gravity did its job and made the machine crash into the ground before the two could have saved it. The two tried to run to the machine to see what the condition it was in, but were stopped from more needles aiming towards them.

"Who are you- byon?!" Demanded a blonde boy in a kokuyo uniform. Beside him was another boy in a kokuyo uniform in a beanie looking expressionless.

"Oh my pineapples! Eva! That's Ken and Chikusa, the ones from Mukuro's gang! Maybe we'll even see him!" Ivy screamed in excitement while ignoring the boy's question. Eva rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement and ran to the device which was broken apart.

"Oi! I asked a question! Who are you?!"

"Hey Chikusa, can you bring me to Mukuro?!" The girl still ignoring the questions throwing at her, asked excitedly.

" _Ivy_."

"And can you also bring me to Chrome?!"

 _"Ivy!"_

"Oooh! Is Fran also he-"

 ** _"IVY ANDER!"_**

"Whaaat?!"

" **This**!" Eva pointed to the pile of metal.

"What's tha- oh shoot! Noooooooo!" Ivy screamed as reality reached to her and ran next to her best friend ignoring the two males.

"What are we gonna do?! Ivy, how are we gonna go home?!"

"I don't know! Wait, why are we so worried again?"

"Ugh! How can you be so calm, it's because we can't go back to our world and time is gonna pass by with us missing! Our parents are probably gonna miss us. And our siblings- well our siblings are probably gonna think that we are dead! What are we gonna do?!"

"Um, uh... Did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell what?! Ivy, if you are gonna a start to fangirl like crazy, don't! This is serious!"

"Umm... When we come to this world, the KHR world, I made it somehow that our world is 'frozen', which means that we're not going to miss anything. So we can stay as long as we want without our world passing any time."

"Ivy! Have I ever told you that you're a genius?!"

"Well it was actually for my own benefit, it's so I can stay here as long as I want and still not miss important stuff in our world! But we still have to go back home at some point, so we do need to somehow fix it."

"Hey, why not when we meet Shoichi and Spanner, ask them to help fix it?"

"Ok, that sounds good, but as long as we don't let Giannini touch my masterpiece. **He's gonna destroy it**!"

"Ok, chill! Ivy, we're not letting him touch it!"

"Oi! Are you two done ignoring us!"

"Hi, sorry about before! I'm Ivy Ander and this is my best friend Eva May, we are from America and are moving to Japan. *But we kinda have no plans, so we're just walking aimlessly and trying to figure out stuff!"

Chikusa narrowed his eyes and demanded, "How do you know about Mukuro-sama and the other two?!"

"W-we-"

"Well, as we were walking by these girls and asked for directions to a nearby school, and they were talking about that we should meet them. And you guys were wearing the uniform so we assumed you knew about this Mukuro." Eva finished plainly for Ivy who was definitely not prepared for this. Who was she kidding, Ivy was never prepared for anything.

"Well you better leave! This is our territory! Even if you are looking around! Mukuro-sama isn't even here!" Barked Ken.

"Ok. We gotta go anyways, bye!" Eva said quickly as she dragged her pouting bestie out of Kokuyo.

* * *

 ***Walking aimlessly is what we do every time we go hangout at the mall.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! Akira Amano owns KHR, please don't sue me!**

 **The next chapter should be up by next weekend! T-T I have to go back to school Tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ivy: Hey everybody I'm back!**

 **Eva: Nobody cares...**

 **Ivy: You're so mean Eva. -_-'**

 **Eva: What did ya expect?! Get on with the story!**

 **Ivy: Ok, Fine! But first: Thanks again to Tomokachan76, allylovesbluefood, xXxKawaiiAnglexXx, and a new Follower/Favoritor, BlackAndWhiteLoverForever! I really appreciate you guys! Please leave a review or pm me if there are any comments, questions, or ideas.**

 **Eva: And you almost forgot the disclaimer! KHR doesn't belong to us! If you need to sue, sue Ivy. Akira Amano created Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Ivy: Hey!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Finally at Namimori but...**

It took the two a total of three hours to Namimori shopping center. Ivy again was assuming things and got them lost like four times. And now all they have to figure out is how to find Tsuna's house.

"Ivy! I can't believe you got us lost four times, four times! It's usually at most two to three times!"

"Fine then! You lead the way! _'Miss I'm always right_!"

"Fine! I'll just do what I have been telling you to do for the past three hours, by asking someone!"

So the duo went to the nearest person to ask for directions, and the person happens to be Haru. "Oh my pineapples! It's Ha-mmph!" Eva covered Ivy's mouth to avoid further slip ups and then fixed her friend's mistake."

"Hi there! I'm Eva May and this _idiot here_ is Ivy Ander, sadly my best friend. We're new here and do you happen to know where the Sawada residence are?"

"Hahi! You are looking for Tsuna-san?"

"Umm, yes. We need his help for something and it's kinda urgent."

"Alright! Haru will bring you two to Tsuna-san's home." **(Ivy's note: Wow Haru, you're bringing two random strangers to Tsuna's house with no suspicion... -_-')**

* * *

 **Sawada residents,**

"Ok, we have arrived, but Haru has to go so you will have to see Tsuna-san yourself."

"Thank you so much for helping us! Bye!"

Eva yelled at Ivy once Haru left, "Shut up, crazy fangirl! If you keep saying stuff that people in this world shouldn't know, people will think we're creepy and stalkerish, which you are. But I'm not."

"Wait but what about Tsuna and his mafia people, I wanted to have some fun with telling the Varia that they sang Latta Tatta!" Pouted Ivy childishly.

"Don't get me wrong Ivy, we're gonna tell them about how they are paired and other stuff but we're not gonna scream random info about them and freak them out. We are strangers who they just met. So when the time comes, we'll tell them stuff that even Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro will be embarrassed from! Like 1869, ...on second thought that would cause a fight. Anyway, I can't wait to tell Tsuna about 1827! He's gonna faint!"

"Oh my pineapples! Eva, you're as evil as ever! Thats why we're partners in crime! You're the best! So are we gonna knock or what?!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!"

 **~Knock knock~ *Door opens***

"Hi there, who are you?" Asked Nana with a bright smile.

"Umm, hi. I'm Ivy Ander and she's Eva May, would you mind if we speak to Reborn or Tsuna?"

 _"_ Uh, yeah. We kinda need their help with something."

"Oh sure! Just come in and I'll bring you to his room. Reborn is also with him inside, I think they're playing some sort of game! They're so energetic!" The two sweat dropped at the mother.

"Ahh, we're here! Help yourselves to some cookies on the table."

"Thank you Sawada-san!" The two said together.

 **~knock knock~ *shuffling and then door opens***

"Ahh! Kaa-san, sorry for the loud volume, we were just umm, studyi- who are they?" Tsuna pointed at Ivy and Eva.

"Oh Tsu-kun, you don't know them? They were asking for you and Reborn-chan."

 _"_ Umm, I'm sorry, Sawada-san. We actually haven't met yet but we know about Tsuna-san. Ivy and I need their help with something really important."

"Oh, then I'll leave you kids to talk. Have fun~" **(Ivy's Note: -_-')**

When Nana left, Ivy found that a green gun was held at her head and she stiffened. The hitman in the room demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare..." Replied Ivy.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"Stop kidding around, Ivy! He could kill us any time especially you right now! I'm sorry about her, she's a bit crazy. I'm Eva May and this is my best friend, Ivy Ander _unfortunately_."**

"Hey Hitman-san, we could answer your question, but I don't think you'll believe us." Ivy warned the hitman.

"Try me."

"Ok, you asked for it. We're from another world, or should I say another dimension. And in our dimension, this world, where we are now, is an anime about Tsuna-san over there, being a mafia boss. So we know all your secret, weaknesses, strengths, and everything about you all!"

"Nonsense. That would be impossible." The hitman scoffed.

"See?! Eva this was what I meant! They don't understand, after all that work I did to come here!" I gave my best friend a frustrated look, they have been to the future to save the world, but they can't believe that there is another dimension?! And as my best friend, Eva knew exactly what I was thinking. So she started to talk while I tried to calm down.

 _"Says the group who traveled to the future and saved this world."_ She retorted.

"How did you know? It was top confidential information."

Eva saw his hand not even budging a bit, so she said with annoyance, _"That's what we've been trying to tell you! If we didn't come from another dimension, how can we know this stuff!"_

 _'_ Reborn's so stubborn. If this keeps going, it's gonna be the questioning of dragons all over again. (Don't ask. Lets just say, I'm lucky to be here!)' thought Ivy.

Ivy saw the annoyed Eva and started to explain to Reborn, "Hey hitman-san, in our world you and the rest of the people in the mafia are an anime/manga. That anime/manga is called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" In the anime/manga it tells how you came to Tsuna-san to _tortu- I mean tuto_ r him to be a mafia boss. The Kokuyo attacks was the first to overcome, then it was the ring battles to fight for the Vongola rings, and after that you guys went to the future to fight against Byakuran. That's where the anime stopped, but the manga continues to where the whole Shimon/revenge/Daemon Spade plan to ruin Vongola, and the Arcobaleno battles which made you return to your original badass form, right now!" By the end of the summary Ivy was out of breath, so Eva took over.

"So now do you believe us? We are not your enemies! We just want to have fun in this world! If you really want I can share some blackmail material I have with me!"

"Hmm... Fine if all you said was true, then we should helping each other with the blackmailing." Reborn said while smirking at the last part.

"Hey Tsuna-san, can Eva and I meet Shoichi and Spanner?"

"Sure but why, Ivy-san?"

"Oh my pineapples! Eva he called my name! Kyaa~!"

Eva facepalmed as Tsuna scrunched up a confused faced on what just happened.

"Shut up crazy fangirl! This is serious! We need to find Shoichi and Spanner!"

"Umm, Eva-san, could you explain why you need Spanner and Shoichi?"

"Well when we first came here, we landed in Kokuyo and we kinda got a surprise attack from Mukuro's two lackeys. They attacked us and we dropped our portal machine that sends us home. So we need to fix it and with the help of two genius mechanics it will be golden!"

"Oh I see, but I'm afraid to say that the two are currently in the U.S. in Massachusetts for a convention. They won't be coming back for a while."

"What?! Eva, what are we gonna do?! We don't have anywhere to stay! And I NEED to get my Bible!"

"Ok chill, Ivy! We can just have some fun until Shoichi and Spanner comes back and I have the Bible right here, you gave me to edit it remember? As for where we are gonna stay, we should stay in a nearby hotel or something."

"Ok that sounds good. So Tsuna-san is there a nearby hotel we could crash by?" Ivy who has calmed down, asked Tsuna.

"Umm... Ivy-san, Eva-san it's kinda late so if you don't mind you can stay here until you find a hotel." Tsuna suggested.

" **Kyaa!** " Ivy was gleaming in happiness while Eva said, "Are you sure we can stay? I hope it's no bother. And you can drop the san, I'm from the U.S. so I'm not used to it."

"Oh, ok and sure, its no bother. Kaa-san is flexible with these kinds of thing."

 **"Kyaaa!"**

"Umm... Eva, is Ivy-san ok? She keeps Kyaa-ing(?)."

" ***sigh*** She's fine, she's just in her fangirling mode."

"Fangirling mode?"

* * *

 **Oh my pineapples! This is my longest chapter ever! And this was so much fun! If you have and concerns, questions, or suggestions please pm or leave a review! Did you like the beginning interaction between Ivy and Eva? If you didn't please tell me so I won't do the same with the next chapter, I don't want to annoy anyone.**

 ****IMPORTANT NOTE: I will not be able to post the next chapter next weekend because next week I have a test like every single day! I hate school! I've only had school for like 2 weeks and I'm already dying! But I will have it posted by the weekend after that one!****

 **Edit 12/1/15: Also corrected some stuff.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **At the rooftop at namimori,**

"Wao, a herbivore in a omnivore. Impressive that you can keep up."

" **KYAA~!** The fangirl squealed. (Eva's Note: Can you guess who this idiot is? -_-')

Before Hibari could question what was a kya is and why was this girl was "kya-ing" his phone rang.

"Kyo-san, we have an emergency at block 18!"

When Hibari ended the call, he glared at Ivy and said, "I will bite you to death later, don't think you will get away with it." With that said, Hibari left the rooftop.

" **KYAA~!** Hibari-sama said he would bite me to death! KYAA! He gave me is deadly glare! KYAA! He's so cool!"

...

...

 **(Eva: How did you even end up like this?!**

 **Ivy: Umm... Well... Let's take a look!**

 **Eva: Take a look? What do you think this is?!)**

* * *

 **The night before,**

"Hey Hitman-san, I have a deal offer with you that you might be interested in."

"And what might that be?" The raven haired man questioned.

"If you can transfer me and Eva to Namimori Chuu we will support you any way we can when you need blackmail material."

"Hmm... Interesting... Deal."

 **"KYAA~!"**

 **"Kya?"**

 **"KYAA~!"**

"Shut up you crazy fangirl!" Eva yelled as she and Tsuna came in the room.

"Eva! Did you hear? He said yes! We are transferring to Namimori Chuu!"

"You actually said yes?!" Eva facepalmed, _'We are going to Namimori Chuu and there are many KHR characters there, dammit! She is going to fangirl like crazy.'_ Eva thought.

"Eva-san, what's wrong? Why can't Ivy-san go to school?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tsuna, it's not that she can't go to school it's just that she is going to be in her fangirling mode and be stupidly creepy. I know it, she is gonna stalk Yamamoto, Gokudera, and your other mafia people!"

"Hieee! Ivy-san is a stalker?! Is it safe to have her here?"

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"What do you mean you wonder?!"

"Sorry, but we need to have a little _talk_ with that idiot over there made that stupid deal and now I have to go to school tomorrow! And if you hear something, don't come in." Eva said darkly as she pushed Tsuna out the door while Reborn was just like himself, disappearing from thin air.

"You! You are so in trouble!" Eva yelled at Ivy when the door slammed shut.

Having from snapped out of her ' _fangirling mode'_ , Ivy stuttered, "Wh-what d-did I d-do?".

"What did you do? Don't give me that innocent face! You know what you did! We just got out of school in our world! And you want me to go to school? Are you out of your mind?!"

"B-bu-bu-"

"Don't but me, I'm not done! When we get to Namimori Chuu I bet you that you are going to be a fangirling mess and when you go on that mode, whose job is it going to be to deal with you? That's right, it's me who has to drag you out! Do you know how hard it is?! It's so much work!"

By the time Eva finished her rant, she was panting from lack of air.

"Please don't be mad! I'm sorry but I really want to see Hibari-san! I can't miss this chance!"

"But you might-I mean you are going to get "Bitten to death. Even if you are a black belt in Karate and took self defense classes, you can't beat the ultimate Hibari Kyoya!"

"I'm not going to fight him, you know how bad this crush is! Once I see him, I'll get over it!"

"That is just gonna make you crush harder!"

"Details, details no need to be so specific. So can we go?"

"...Ugh! Whatever."

"Yay!" Ivy cheered but soon shut up by Eva's deadly glare that promised pain if another word comes out.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Ivy woke up extra early, actually she hasn't slept at all. And the reason: Hibari Kyoya. So she got up and started to poke at Eva but since said best friend isn't a morning person, Eva yelled at Ivy for disrupting her sleep.

 **"SHUT UP! IVY ANDER! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ACCESS TO ALL YOUR ACCOUNTS I CAN JUST DELETE EVERYTHING!"**

"Alright, alright. I'm going. No need to threaten me with that," Ivy pouted.

So Ivy took a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to do her morning stuff, then she went down to the kitchen and saw Nana making breakfast in there.

"Good morning Nana-san! Do you need any help?" Ivy offered.

"Oh good morning Ivy-chan! No need to be so polite."

"I insist, Nana-san. I really want help since Eva and I are intruding so unexpectedly."

"Not at all, I love it when the house is so lively! But I'm kind of worried about Eva-chan, I heard her yelling."

"I'm sorry if we caused so much noise. I was soexcited to go to school in Namimori that I couldn't sleep last night! So this morning I tried to wake Eva up but I kinda sorta forgot that she isn't in a good mood when someone disrupts her sleep." Ivy said sheepishly while Nana giggled at the reason for the commotion this morning.

A few minutes later just when breakfast was made, Eva came downstairs. She was all dressed and ready to eat when the plate in front of her was snatched.

"Traitors don't deserve food!" Yelled Ivy.

"Wha-what? What did I ever do to you? You just don't mess with a girl's breakfast!"

"Well hmm... Let's see, I wonder who threatened to delete all my files this morning?" Ivy wondered out loud ever so innocently.

"Oh that, well it's not my fault that you woke me up. It's not like you never knew about my 'other side' when my precious sleep gets disturbed."

Ivy pouted at that, she was right. Ivy did know about how scary her best friend could be.

Nana couldn't hold it any more, she bursts out laughing at the two's antics.

As the three enjoyed their breakfast, they heard a loud boom and Tsuna's scream, "HIEEEE! Reborn can't you wake me up like a normal person?!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, you should hurry because today you are showing Ivy and Eva around the school. You should also introduce your guardians to them. Or else..." *cue gun glinting*

"Hiee! Alright alright."

"Good morning kaa-san, Ivy-san, Eva-san." Tsuna greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Ara, you're early this morning!" Replied the ever so bright Sawada Nana.

"Reborn told me to show Ivy-san and Eva-san around." Wined Tsuna.

 ***ding dong~**

"Ah! That must be Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Exclaimed Tsuna. "We should start heading out!"

 **"KYAAA~!"**

"Shut up you stupid fangirl!"

"Huh?"

"Ah, Tsuna you are so cute but you won't get it. Just ignore her." Said Eva.

"O-kay?"

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go! **Kya!** " Ivy squealed excitedly.

"Bye mom! We're leaving."

"Have a nice day! And be sure to help Ivy-chan and Eva-chan around!~"

"Ok, bye!"

When the trio finally opened the door, they received a 90° angle bow with a enthusiastic, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu Jyudaime!"

"Kya!"

"K...ya? Ahaha, um, good morning Tsuna but who are they?"

"Ah, good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. These two are Ivy-san and Eva-san. They are currently staying at my place."

"Jyudaime, I am sorry to doubt you but are they trustworthy?"

"Hey! 'Dera-san, it's not nice to say that. I'm going to be depressed if you say that." Pouted Ivy.

"What did you just call me?!" Gokudera asked as his face was growing red from embarrassment.

"I called you 'Dera-san."

"Ivy, you shouldn't call him that. He's going to be pissed off." Eva deadpanned.

"Meh, he can deal with it."

"Alright, just don't get yourself exploded."

"Ahahaha, I have no idea what you are talking but nice to meet you. I'm Ya-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, we know. In fact we know a lot more than you know each other."

"Huh?" Yamamoto scrunched up a confused face.

"Kyaa! Yama-san, you are adorable!"

"Argh! Shut up Ivy!"

"Oi! Abnormal woman, what do you mean?!"

"A-ah, guys let's go to school, I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

Normal POV

As Tsuna and the others walked to school they met up with Enma and as Ivy saw him, she almost died of happiness. Enma is one of her favorites! But soon, Ivy was knocked out due to Eva's punch. So it wned up with the group walking to school while Eva was dragging Ivy.

"W-wait, so Jyudaime is saying that those two came from a different dimension? And they need the two vongola mechanics to get back home." Gokudera asked as they approached the school.

"Yep, exactly what he said, Gokudera-san. So I'm sorry to say this but until then you will need to bear with this idiotic fangirl." Answered Eva while pointing to the object by her feet that was starting to wake up.

"Umm... Ivy-san, Eva-san this isn't some kind of joke is it?" Asked Enma.

"Aww, Enma-kun! I would never joke with you! You are so cute! **KYAA~!"**

"E-eh-ehh! WH-WHA-WHA?!" Enma stuttered uncontrollably with a red face.

"Ugh! Shut up! I'm done with your kyas!" Eva yelled at the crazy fangirl while said girl pouted.

"So is this some so-" Yamamoto started but got cut off by Eva.

"And no, Yamamoto-san, this is not a game."

"How did-" he started again but got cut off again.

Ivy continued, "How did we know? Because we know all about you and are capable to read yo- KYAA! Eva! We arrived! I'm going to the roof! See you all in homeroom!"

With that said, Ivy ran up to the roof before Eva could reply back.

" **HIEEEE**! **The roof**?! But Hibari-san is there! She is going to die! We should help Ivy-san!"

Before Tsuna could run after Ivy, he was held back by Eva. "Hold it right there tuna-fish. The reason she went to the roof was because she wanted to meet Hibari. So no need to run after her. If she wants to die then let her be."

"Bu-but-"

"Hey, Eva-chan, isn't that a bit harsh. She is your best friend."

"Trust me Yamamoto-san, she's not going to learn any other way."

* * *

 **To the roof,**

When Ivy arrived at the roof she was trying so hard not to squeal! I mean how can she not?! What she saw was literally an angel in a devil! She saw a sleeping Hibari Kyoya! Hibird was also sleeping on his head! Kyaa! Just when Ivy was going to leave, Hibari woke up. To make it better, he got into 'attack mode' and launched himself at the intruder. Just before Hibari could direct a hit, Ivy did a practiced backflip to dodge the incoming blow of the metal tonfas.

"Kya! Hibari-san, I am so sorry to disturb your sleep! I better get to class!"

"Go to class? So you are the new transfer student that the ex-baby talked about. If you are a student of Namimori Chuu, then you should have your uniform. For disobeying the school code, I will bite you to death."

"Kyaa! Bu-but Hibari-san, since we were enrolled in such short time the uniforms haven't been ready yet!"

"A broken rule is a broken rule, I will punish you."

"But it isn't fair!" Hibari threw another blow with the shiny metal aimed at Ivy's stomach. On instinct, Ivy dodged just in time with a hook kick at last minute. Which surprised Ivy since she actually laid an attack on the ultimate Hibari Kyoya.

"Wao, a herbivore in a omnivore. Impressive that you can keep up."

"KYAA~! The fangirl squealed.

Before Hibari could question what was a kya is and why was this girl was "kya-ing" his phone rang.

"Kyo-san, we have an emergency at block 18!"

When Hibari ended the call, he glared at Ivy and said, "I will bite you to death later, don't think you will get away with it." With that said, Hibari left the rooftop.

"KYAA~! Hibari-sama said he would bite me to death! KYAA! He gave me is deadly glare! KYAA! He's so cool! KYAAA~!"

As the bell rang Ivy came back to her senses and walked to the classroom. When she arrived at the hallway, she saw Eva with that stupid Nesu(he isn't worth called sensei) talking.

"Hey Eva!" Ivy yelled out. And before Eva could reply, Nezu beat her to it by telling her that she's late. But not really wanting to talk to him Ivy kinda ignored him and talked to Eva. Seeing her also annoyed at the "teacher's" rant of how he, an elite, is going to teach us.

"So when I call you in please step in the class and introduce yourself." He said as he walked in the room.

"Class, quiet down. I have an announcement to mak-" before he

Could continue, he got cut off by a student in the back.

"What? You got fired?!" The whole class laughed at it.

"No! It's impossible to have me, an elite fired! Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There are going to be two new transfer students from the U.S. Please make them feel comfortable. Please step in you two…"

* * *

 **Phew! Finally done! I'm so sorry for the long and I mean long wait. I had so much work to do and school was stressing me out so much!**

 **Edit 12/1/15: Finally! The last edit! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated anything but this will continue till like a few weeks. I have writer's block and I have soooooo much stuff to do at school these few weeks. I'm so sorry! I also made an Instagram! If you want to check it out its, to_the_extreme_khr_fan. It is anime dedicated, mainly KHR stuff but there is other anime too!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I really wasn't in the mood for updating. I honestly don't know how to continue this fic. I was thinking of making this into a romance between Ivy and Hibari-san. but I kinda trashed it because I don't think anyone would want to have a HibarixOC fic. I'm still unsure what to do. If you don't mind the HibarixOC please tell me. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, sorry again for not updating so long!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As the two students walked in, they were bombarded with questions like, "Do they know Japanese?", "I hope they aren't like the last few transfer students; they were weird", "I wonder if they are single", and "Wait, is one of them even American? She looks Asian to me." With each question and statement the duo twitched. Ivy also was pissed off after the questioning of her nationality. 'Ugh! Do these kids know what manners are?! They are so rude!' Thought both Ivy and Eva.

"Ehem, we do _know_ Japanese _and_ we _understand_ what you guys are saying." Eva said annoyed. Then Ivy spoke with a pissed off face, "As for my nationality, I am indeed American. My parents were Chinese. For future references, if you don't want to be _beaten up to pulp_ I suggest you _shut up_ about your stereotypical attitude towards races." The duo was glaring at the class, mainly the students who asked the stupid questions. They then found two empty seats in the back near the windows. After their "introduction" the class became awkwardly quiet so Nesu started class.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

"Yo, Ivy-chan! Eva-chan!" Yamamoto called out, "Want to come eat lunch with us at the rooftop? Everyone's going to be there!"

" _Everyone_?!" Ivy perked up like an ecstatic puppy. "Let's go Eva!"

"*sigh* Sure."

When Ivy opened the door, she thought she was in heaven. What she saw was a sight she never thought she would. She saw, **Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, ADULT REBORN, _and_ ENMA**!

" **KYAAAA**!" And with that, Ivy fainted.

"Ugh! Not again!" Eva complained as she kicked her best friend away from the door to avoid the doorway being blocked.

"Uh, Eva-san? Is it alright to kick her like that?" Asked a worried Tsuna.

"No, she's fine. Now, care to explain why everyone is here? I'm guessing that it's your doing, Mr. Hitman?"

"Well, I just gathered some of them here for a little game." Reborn said with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **HIEEEEEE**!"(Tsuna)

"We're all going to **die**!" (Enma)

"Watch me Jyuudaime! I'm going to win for you!" (Gokudera)

"Ahaha! That sounds fun!" (Yamamoto)

 **"I AM EXTREMELY GOING TO EXTREMELY WIN TO THE EXTREME!"** (Ryohei)

As for Ivy, she was lying on the floor twitching from Eva's kick and Eva raised a brow, intrigued with this "game".

"So as I was saying, we are going to play a game of spin the bottle, but **Vongola styled**." Reborn continued.

When Ivy heard 'spin the bottle' and 'we, meaning the beautiful boys in front of her' she shot right up and said, "Let's play!"

"Wha-wha-what?! Reborn we can't play that here!"

"Hey Tsuna, spin the bottle is the game where you spin a bottle and you kiss the person it lands on right?" Yamamoto asked obliviously.

"Re-reborn-san, we can't possibly play that right?!"

" **Kyaaaaa** ~! I wanna play!" Ivy screamed as she jumped up and down energetically.

"Down. Ivy **down.** _Ivy_. **_Bad Ivy_**! Stop getting so excited, Mr. Hitman over there said that it was _Vongola_ styled."

"Hmm, glad you noticed. Well then, the twist is instead of kissing each other. Ivy and Eva will reveal one thing about the person that the bottle pointed to in their world."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not against this but I think some of this would traumatize some of you."

"HIEEEE! What? What, traumatizing?!"

"I'm fine with that, let's get started!"

"Reborn! Stop ignoring me, I don't think it's a good idea!"

"I'll start us off," Reborn continued, totally ignoring Tsuna and Leon transformed into a bottle. The bottle automatically spins and finally, it stops at Ryohei.

"Hmm… I know! Ryohei, I know that you already know this but it should be announced out loud, Hana gets married to Ryohei in the future!" With that said the faces on the boy's faces were absolutely hilarious.

The first to speak was Enma, "Th-that can't possibly happen, right? I mean, this is Kurokawa Hana we are talking about. She likes mature people, and-and-and-and-"

"-And that turf top is annoying as hell! Kurokawa would strangle him!"

Ryohei yelled with a flushed face, "A-ANDER-SAN! WHA-WHAT DO Y-YOU EX-EXTREMELY MEAN?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TO THE EXTREME!-"

"Oh come on, Ryo-san, if you keep denying it you will never have the courage to confess to Hana." Eva cutted him off.

"Yeah, you should be like an extreme man and ask her out. You want to be extreme, right?" Ivy helped.

"We-well, I will go some other time! But now, I need to get to practice! Bye!" Ryohei made a quick escape to avoid further embarrassment.

"Aww, he left. And the game just started. Eva, that's one less person to have fun with."

"Ugh, I know. This is going to be annoying. Let's just continue." Eva said with a little smirk along with Ivy. When the boys saw that sadistic smirk, a chill ran through their spine.

"A-ah, I think we should get back to class. _Right guys_?" Asked Tsuna with a forced smile.

"Haha, yeah. We might be late." Yamamoto for once realized the atmosphere and played along with a strained smile. Trying to back up to the door.

" _Ara_ _ara_ , we still have like fifteen minutes! You shouldn't run away!" Said Eva.

"Yeah, this could be our little bonding time." Ivy said as she locked the exit door.

"Ah! You crazy women! You better let Juudaime go or else!"

Before Gokudera could advance any further, Ivy punched him in the gut and tied his hands behind his back with a rope that suddenly appeared.

"Or else what, ** _'Dera-kun_**?" Eva asked tauntingly.

While witnessing the one sided fight, one thought ran through Tsuna, Enma, and Yamamoto's head, _'We got to be careful with them, they are scary_!'

"Alright! Let's continue! Eva, why don't you spin next?"

"Sure! … _And the winner is_ … **Yamamoto** **Takeshi**!"

" _Hmm_ , Ivy what should we reveal?"

" **OOOHH**! I know! **8059**! **Kya**!"

"But isn't telling them this shipping a tad bit hardcore?"

"Nah, they'll be fine."

"I don't want to be blown up, so you can tell them."

"Ugh, fine you stupid worry wart!" When Eva was called stupid, Ivy received a hard smack on the head.

"Just hurry and say it! You are wasting Juudaime's time!"

"Ok, ok, fine! 8059 is a pairing ship of Yamamoto and Gokudera! **Kya**!"

" **SHDKSBSOANAJANAHHAHSJSLDFNDH!** **WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD I BE SHIPPED WITH HIM?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'M DAMN F-ING STRAIGHT! YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS**!" Spluttered Gokudera, ah he's so adorable.

"Ahaha! That's funny, but that _can't possibly happen_ , it's just doesn't make sense!" Surprisingly, Yamamoto understood the situation and had between a 'da fuq' or a 'we need to send these crazy people to the mental hospital' face.

But of course there would be a few innocent minded children. Tsuna was wearing a confused face and Enma actually asked what was shipping and pairing meant.

 _Ah_ , it was **adorable**! The two innocent bosses were gaping at the clear, and I mean **clear** , clear explanation of those terms that Eva was explaining. You could clearly see that 'what the hell? The fandom world is so messed up!' Written all over their faces.

Luckily or unfortunately, depending on the perspective, the bell rang and the boys scattered to class awkwardly. While the girls sulked that the game ended so quickly. **'Oh well, we could play another time when I have some pictures of the pairings!'...**

* * *

 **Hope you like this! It's kinda crappy and short... If you have more suggestions on what to reveal to the KHR peeps, please leave a review or PM me! I love PMs! It would be fun~!**

 **One more thing, I doubt I will continue my Gokudera fic, "So Gokudera Hayato Has A Soft Side". I have the plot outlined but I have no idea in how to put it to words. So if anyone is interested to adopt it, please PM me! If you wish to take over** **So Gokudera Hayato Has A Soft Side", I can send you the outline that I have drawn out. Again, sorry that I probably will not continue.**

 **NOW! Some self-promoting! If you read my last chapter, I mentioned that I made an Instagram! So if you want to check it out its, to_the_extreme_khr_fan.** **It is anime dedicated, mainly KHR stuff but there is other anime too!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **After school in the classroom,**

"Hi Ivy-chan, Eva-chan! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! Would you like to join me and a friend of mine on trying out some cakes at a new cafe?" The ever so shining bright sun invited.

As a reply, Ivy answered with the most intelligent word, " _Eh?_ " While Eva rolled her eyes at her bestie.

Eva muttered, " _Ugh_ , stupid Ivy." Then she smiled at the two, "Sure! We would love to come!" But on the inside she was cackling evilly and sent a telepathic message to Ivy, 'Commence Operation Matchmaker: Sky's Idol!' _Pfft_ , telepathic, yeah right. It's just another one of Ivy's inventions.

* * *

The trio walked out of the school and went to the cake shop. When they arrived, they saw Haru at a booth waving to the group.

"Ah, Haru-chan! These are the two new transfer students! This is Ivy-chan and Eva-chan!"

"Hahi! Aren't you two the ones looking for Tsuna-san?!"

"Eh, you know Tsuna-kun too?" Asked Kyoko curiously.

"Ah, yes. We were asking for some help," answered Eva.

"Yeah! Little Tsu-kun is very nice! He even invited us to stay at his house when we said we didn't have place to stay," Ivy chirped " _innocently_ ".

" _E-ehhh?!_ Yo-you're staying at Tsu-Tsuna-kun's house?!" Surprisingly it was Kyoko who reacted so worriedly and not Haru, because we all know about her crush on Tsuna.

" _Um-umm_ , may I ask what's your relationship with Tsuna-kun?" Shyly, Kyoko asked.

Ivy raised a brow at the sudden shyness, "Well, I guess you can say pretty close. He's just so adorable and cute!"

" _O-oh_ ," Kyoko said deflatedly.

Eva caught on and continued with a smirk, "But _hmm_ , it seems like someone is jealous though."

"I-I a-am no-not jealous!" Yelled out Kyoko with a red face.

Eva's smirk widened and said, "I never said who was jealous."

" _Hmm_ … Does someone have a crush on Tsuna? What do you think, Eva?"

" _Ah! Um_ … Ivy-chan, Eva-chan! It's really not like that! Haru-chan! You have to believe me!"

Haru was silent and wore a confused expression. Actually, Haru had realized that she loved Tsuna, but not in a romantic way. It was more like a really close friend or even an older brother to look up to.

" _Hm_ … Haru, you don't seem to be so jealous, don't you have a crush on Tsuna?"

"Well, honestly. I don't know. Recently I had felt like I don't want to be romantically involved with Tsuna-san. It's weird, I used to imagine us married and stuff. But now I can't really imagine myself with Tsuna-san. I feel like he's a brother or some sort."

"Well then," Ivy started, "that means that we can officially set Kyoko and Tsuna up!"

" _E-ehhhhh_! I don't have a crush on Tsuna-kun!"

"Do you really?" Inquired Eva.

"Eh uh, I don't know…"

"Hm, how about this? Close your eyes and imagine someone who you enjoy their presence most. Do you see anything, anyone? Oh, Haru do the same too!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Both girls opened their eyes at the same time with a sudden gasp. Afterward, Kyoko's face flushed bright red and buried her face into her hands. As for Haru, her jaw dropped and eyes were wide open with shock.

"So?! Who did you guys see? Kyoko, did you see little Tsu-kun?!" Ivy asked excitedly.

Kyoko nodded her head bashfully with a gentle smile.

"So does that mean, part one of 'Operation Matchmaker: Sky's Idol' is complete?! Next all we have to do is make little Tsu-kun realize his feeling for Kyoko is not just puppy love, right partner?"

"Uh huh! So then after that we can plan some dates or something! Yay! Can't wait! So what do you say, Kyoko? Huh, Kyoko? You better not overheat from blushing too hard." Kyoko nodded at Eva, unable to speak.

"Oooh!" Eva shouted with excitement, "Hm… Let's see, who did Haru see? Ah! Gokudera?"

*gasp "how did you know?!" Haru questioned as she held an expression that was a cross between shocked and confused. "But Haru doesn't get it, every time we meet we always argue. How can love bloom from hate?"

"Why can't hate turn into love? First off, what do you argue about?"

"Hmm… We mostly argue about how I shouldn't think of being Tsuna-san's wife or something because I'm not worthy of being the 'mafia bride'. Then he calls me idiot and sometimes it's when I take care of Lambo-kun. I still don't get it…"

"Eva! Do you get it? I think I understand!" Ivy asked as she smirked.

"Same here!" Eva replicating the same expression.

"Huh? Ivy-chan, Eva-chan, am I missing something?" Asked a confused Kyoko who had recovered from all the blushing. .

Sending her friend a quick 'telepathic' message, Eva wrote, 'I'll explain.'

"You two are quite oblivious… * _sigh_ So Haru, do you know that in many elementary/middle schools some boys "bully" the girls to gain their attention? Like you know, crushes." The female received a nod and continued, "So the boys would other call them stupid or idiot because they don't know how to express their feelings. Which is exactly like Gokudera! And I also think that he's kinda jealous."

"No way! That can't happen! He hates…me…"

"Then try to putting yourself in his shoes, the person in front of you is the one you love. However, he looks at someone else and outright say that he is going to marry another person. Had you ever actually looked at him? Look into his eyes and follow your heart; trust it!."

"I'll give it a try then. Thank you so much for your help!"

"Well let's just say that we two would love to see Namimori blooming with love!"

"Ugh, Ivy that was cheesy."

"Oh really? Well meh~ I'll don't care."

"Ooh! We forgot to name Haru's operation!"

"Oh shoot! That's bad, how about... 'Operation Matchmaker: Spring's Storm of Love'?"

"We'll stick to that for now. We should start to head home, it's getting late."

"Ok, see you in school tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Omake- Telepathy in real life…**

 **Before coming to the KHR World, In Ivy's "secret lab".**

"Ok, Ivy so how are we going to go to the KHR world?"

"Chill and listen! Before going to there we need a way to communicate with each other just in case if something happens. Because, you know we are getting involved with the mafia and stuff.

"That is true. But can't we just use phones? I'm pretty sure there is cell service there, I've seen some characters like Reborn and Hibari using phones."

"Although I love my phone, sometimes they just don't work when we actually need them. It could be damaged or something. And I created this thing that lets us communicate almost telepathically! It should be really cool! If I don't fail of course… But here."

"Huh? How does that work? These just look like plain old contacts. Are you sure that it's not going to blow up or anything? We are putting it in our eyes."

"It's fine. Just try it on! And there's a surprise, after you put them on, look at the mirror!"

"Ugh, fine. You're so dema- WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMO?! I HAVE GREEN EYES! That's amazing! Thank you! You're the best Ivy!"

Ivy smiled happily with her ecstatic friend jumping around saying that her dream finally came true.

"I knew you would like it so now I'll teach you how to communicate "telepathically". So if you want to contact me, you first have to think "Espresso yourself"* and then I will send back either _"Espresso yourself"_ if I'm free to talk or _"A latte of problems"_ if I'm busy or something. If both of us are free, then we can hear what each other are saying. The contacts have this special chip that senses brain waves to detect the codewords. Simple?"

"Uh so " _Espresso yourself_ " is to turn on and _"A latte of problems"_ is to turn off?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ugh I should had known you to be picking those phrases as the codewords. Especially when it's from our favorite Fanfiction! Anyways, put yours on so I can test it out."

"Actually I had mine modified into my glasses so it's on."

 _'Espresso yourself.'_

 _'Espresso yourself.'_

 _'Testing can you hear me?'_

 _'Omg! It actually works! So when we meet the crazy mafia people, do I have the permission to creep them out or say that we have demonic powers?'_

 _'Kufufu… I like the sound of that. Permission granted.'_

 _'Muhahahaha!'_

 ***Espresso yourself and A latte of problems- I didn't think of this phrase. This is from the Fanfiction, "Pls txt me bby", it's by Hweianime. And when I said it was our fav, I meant that we pretty much read it over and over again until we kinda memorized what happens in each chapter! Lol! Please go and read it! It's amazing! Even if it's not completed.**

* * *

A/N: Finally updated this! I hope you liked this chapter and all the "Telepathy" things. I just thought it would be fun to have and maybe Ivy and Eva can use it for schemes and future matchmaking! ;)


End file.
